


Future with Me

by kasey1939



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a demon gives Eric, Pam, Bill and Jessica a glimpse into their futures they’re all stunned at where they ended up. Now that they know how the story ends some are trying to change it while others try desperately to reach their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift Given

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Done%20Story%20Banners/Future%20with%20me%202.jpg.html)  
> 

**Disclaimer - I own none of the recognizable characters, they belong to Alan Ball, Charlaine Harris, HBO, etc... I make no profit from this labor of love only great satisfaction.**

** **

Eric just could not believe it. He tried really hard to wrap his mind around this concept but could not do it. Sookie truly preferred Compton over his glorious self. He watched as she looked at him so lovingly as they sat together in his bar. They were saying goodbye to one another, unfortunately not for good. They had all just gotten back from Dallas and unbelievably even after the whole Lorena debacle Sookie had found it in her heart to forgive Compton everything. He just did not understand it. As Sookie finally exited the bar he rose from his throne and made his way to his office followed by Pam, Compton, and Compton's annoying Childe Jessica. They were all to be present for a conference call with Nan following the Dallas mess, and the demise of his maker Godric. He thought he would most likely never truly get over the fact that he was gone, but the world still moved on even without a vampire of such power and grace as his maker.

He pushed into his office and took his place behind the desk, waiting for all of the others to file in so they could begin. Once the door was closed behind Jessica he opened his mouth to explain the ground rules for this conversation, mainly that there be no mention of any of the baby vamps personal shit, which could make him look bad. The last thing they all wanted to listen to; especially Nan, was a teen vampires love drama.

But before a single sound could leave his mouth a large lumbering figure just popped into his office out of nowhere. With all the speed gracing their race everyone stood at once bracing for an attack, should there be one. Well, everyone save for Jessica who got up only to cower behind her maker.

"Who the fuck are you? And more importantly what the fuck are you doing in my office?" He did not like uninvited guests, but he knew better than to simply attack without cause. He did not live to be as old as he was now by making such rash decisions. He left such foolish mistakes to Compton, he excelled at them.

"I have come to give you a gift, Viking." The creature’s words were slightly slurred, likely due to its lack of any true lips.

"What sort of gift?" He knew that something was off by the sheer fact that the man, beast, still stood. He wanted to attack it, the urge was there but his limbs would not obey. The "man" was at least a foot taller than he was, with no hair anywhere visible on his body. His eyes were a bright red encircled with orange, and his mouth was nothing but fangs. His skin was even more deathly pale than any vampire he'd ever met and his hands were curled into claws. This thing was grotesque, yet somehow not altogether unpleasant.

"I have come to give you the gift of knowing your future." Rather than sounding all-knowing or condescending as the statement usually would from any other. From the creature it almost sounded off handed, like it was of no consequence at all.

The things voice was deep and rumbling, like it had spent the last decade gargling gravel, seemingly from lack of use, given his appearance one didn't have to guess why. One look and most living beings would run screaming not try to strike up a conversation with him.

"Really, and how is it you know our futures? Why have you chosen us to bestow such a momentous gift upon?" When in doubt always try not to offend in the magical community. One never knew what the others diet might be.

"I knew Godric, Northman. His passing causes me much sorrow to help ease my melancholy I have decided to give you, his favored Childe, the gift of knowing your future as a way of honoring my fallen friend. Brace yourselves."

Before any of them could say another word a bright blinding light flashed throughout the room causing all of the inhabitants to flinch and close their eyes in defense of such an onslaught. Once they could finally opened them once more without the blinding pain of sensory overload they were all still standing in his office at Fangtasia, only the beast was gone.

The annoying one was the first to find her voice. Not surprising seeing as how all she ever seemed to do was talk.

"Did anyone see their future?" As they all shook their heads in the negative, everyone began to assume that it did not work, that the intended gift was beyond the creatures power to impart. Yet on closer examination he began to feel uneasy, this was his office he recognized the layout of it, and yet the décor was slightly different. Small things really, either added or missing, things that would ordinarily go un-noticed if not for the sheer abundance of them. Before anyone else could say anything there was a knock at the door without thinking he called for the person to enter as he always did and in walked Ginger.

Except she wasn't the Ginger from earlier in the night, her hair was longer with streaks of different colors in it and she was _plumper._ Mentally shaking himself for his choice of words, spending so much time around the ever polite Sookie was rubbing off on him, he focused instead on the waitress who seemed so different now than she had been only half an hour before.

"Oh, forgive me sir I didn't know you had company. We're just about done closing up do you need anything else before we go?" That too was strange she was Ginger without any of the double entendre and lusty looks, she was a version of Ginger that seemed to have a modicum of self-respect, suddenly a disturbing feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and he had to force the question past his lips before she left.

"Ginger dear, what is the date today?" He had the inescapable feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer she gave, because he was fairly certain her already knew what it would be.

"October 29th 2014 sir." We all remained quiet as she left, all too stunned to even utter a syllable let alone a true sentence, but we all thought the same thing. Five years.

When the beast said we would know our future he wasn't kidding.

Questions were being fired from every direction until Jessica's voice was heard about the den of noise and the others had to stop and actually try to figure out an answer.

"Where do we live now?" She was right it was unlikely that they all still lived where they had five years ago. A vampire who remained in the same resting place for longer than a few months was easily targeted and even more easily eliminated. Who do they turn to for information, who would they still trust after five years?

Both he and Bill had agreed, which in itself was enough to make him think twice about this, but they had no other options. Sookie was their only hope, even though he was not looking forward to seeing she and Bill all love-y dove-y in any timeline. As the farmhouse came into view he was stunned, and from the looks on the others faces he wasn't the only one.

The place looked brand new, the driveway was smoothly paved, and out front there were several cars none of them that disgusting yellow thing Sookie drives. For a moment they all panicked slightly thinking Sookie might not live there anymore but of course the only way to know for sure would be to go to the door.

Jessica was the one to knock as the others looked at all the newness of the place they all knew but no longer recognized. As vampires they were all too familiar with the fact that nothing stayed the same for long but for some reason they all thought this place would. As the door began to open they all hoped to see their perky blonde companion but were disappointed.

"Hey, guys what're you knocking for come on in." Strangely the unknown woman was speaking to Eric and Pam as though she knew them, and completely ignoring Compton and his Childe.

As they stepped through the doorway they were again floored. While Eric and Pam had only seen the inside of Sookie's home the once they knew that while some of this looked like something Sookie would do other parts did not resemble her personality at all, it was as if she'd mixed her life with some else and it spilled over onto her walls.

The wall paint was dark yet bold which was so different from their bright and vibrant friend and yet the pictures on those dark walls were of Sookie and her loved ones. The furniture was mostly modern but with several old obviously handmade pieces mixed in that most likely had been in the Stackhouse family for generations. Their Sookie was living with someone and yet the only someone they saw was this mysterious woman. Pam voiced their thoughts first in a side whisper.

"Do you think goodie-to-shoes has switched sides on you boys?" She was grinning as she said it, but as Eric looked into her eyes he saw her worry for him as clearly as he felt it through their bond. As though the knowledge that Sookie would never be his would kill him. Looking over at Bill he saw the man looking a little green around the gills at the prospect himself. Bill's expression almost made him laugh, but until they found out who was living here with Sookie he doubted any of them would find much amusement in this situation.

The woman was not very tall, but to Eric everyone was on the short side, her hair was short and kind of stuck out away from her head, as though the hair its self were trying to escape the rest of her in a way that should have looked idiotic yet somehow managed to look appealing , and she resembled Sookie in her tan, none of which told him who she was. When in doubt try not to offend, it had worked so far, no reason to change the game plan now.

"Umm, yes is Sookie here? We would very much like to speak to her." He stressed the _we,_ hoping that even if she had switched sides as Pam liked to put it she was at least on speaking terms with one of them.

"Yes she is and I'll go get her but if the outcome of this is another cancelled date because of vampire politics I'm gonna kill you all. Mmmm Kay?" The look on her face as she made the comment told him that she hadn't meant it as a serious threat, but the rest of her statement made his head begin to pound. Was she and Sookie planning to go on a date tonight? He was so confused and looking over at his companions he saw the same confusion on their faces. At least he wasn't alone that was something, not much, but still something.

Hearing movement on the stairs they all turned as one to see Sookie walk into the living room to join them. She was dressed to the nines.

Her hair was swept back and clipped at the base of her neck with a stray stand or two hanging loose against her face. She wore a black and white patterned dress that hugged her curves and fell to her thighs; finishing the look with matching spiked heels that seemed to make her already long legs seem endless. She wore no jewelry but in his opinion she didn't need it. Her face was bare of make-up, but from what the other woman had said it was possible she had yet to have time to put any on, though again in his opinion she didn't need any. She was perfect no matter what she chose to wore, because underneathe it all she was still always just Sookie. As Bill drew breathe to speak she walked right up to Eric.

"Is everything alright honey? Amelia said something about you canceling our date."

He was floored and from the open mouths around him he wasn't the only one. Sookie belonged to him? Her date was with him?

Sookie stepped a little closer while Eric continued to stare, seeing Eric with his mouth hanging open like this was rare and very amusing, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what had stunned him so completely. She'd already made her feelings about him canceling at the last minute very well known, hell at the volume of their last discussion about it she wouldn't be surprised if the entire state of Louisiana knew about it by now.

Glancing to Pam for some hint she found another dumb founded expression, another rarity, but seeing who was standing next to Pam caused her own expression to turn thunderous. Quickly turning back to Eric she scowled up at him, they had already had this discussion as well, a dozen times at least. For a thousand year old ladies man he didn't seem to listen very well.

"What are _they_ doing here?" She demanded thrusting a finger accusingly at Bill and Jessica.

"Uh." That articulate response just fanned the flames of her fury; he didn't even have a good excuse for inviting them to her home. Her Grans home.

"No! No _**uh**_ allowed in this conversations. You know I don't like them in my home, if you have to deal with them for some stupid vampire business that's fine, I know that's unavoidable on occasion, but you do it at Fangtasia. _Not in our HOME!_ " With that she stormed off upstairs. Maybe it wouldn't be him canceling their date after all. She was so furious with him right now, if he knew what was good for him he'd just leave right now.

Eric watched her storm from the room, but made no move to stop her, he was too busy trying to calm his whirling thoughts. This was their home. He shared this home with Sookie. Sookie was his. All of these facts kept circling in his mind. He was quickly jerked out of his astonished joy by Pam.

"Wow, Little Bo Peep was not happy with the two of you was she Bill? Not that you're on much better ground at the moment Master. Maybe we should get some information from the blood bag that opened the door."

She was right, while they knew more now than they did even twenty minutes ago they were still virtually in the dark. Just as he opened him mouth to agree with his Childe, two things happened simultaneously. One, the blood bag that opened the door came back into the room, and two, Bill launched himself at Eric in a rage.

"You did this! You have done something to her. What did you do?" The question was completely ridiculous since he had about as much knowledge about what happened with Sookie as the rest of them, but he was starting to see some of the possibilities of finding out what happened. If he knew why she left Bill for him when they returned to their own time he could recreate those circumstances. Just as he was about to knock Bill back, the blood bag beat him to it. Apparently his lovers little housemate was a witch.

"There will be no violence in this home. Least of all from you Compton." The girl's voice was cold as stone, if he had been less than he was he may have been frightened, good thing he didn't have such a problem.

"Eric, I doubt that after this mess Sookie will be up to your date tonight. It's almost dawn so I guess you and Pam will both be staying here today." Her eyes were warm with friendship as she spoke to Pamela and him, she sounded almost sad about the date being ruined. As she turned to face Bill and Jessica her gaze cooled considerably and became hard with hatred. "You two can bake for all I care, but at the very least you will take your sorry asses across the cemetery to do it."

With a wave of her hand both Bill and Jessica flew backwards out of the house against their will, almost as though their invitations had been rescinded. She turned back to him with a look close to accusation in her eyes and voice.

"I never would have invited them in had I known you had not warned her they would be here. You are gonna have a lot of groveling ahead of you to get yourself out of this one."

With that the little witch, Amelia his lover had called her, turned and walked up the stairs after his lover. Glancing at Pamela he saw her amusement and shared it. He may have taken a slight mis-step just now but who cared, he would make it up to her and find out the reasons for her fall out with Compton when he rose in a few hours. He and Sookie lived together and the very sight of that pompous weasel Bill filled his lover with rage. Oh yes the future was bright indeed.

  
  


 

 


	2. Life so Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of what's to come is explained to our out of time vampires.

Sookie was fuming how dare he bring that lying bastard into _her_ home, _their_ home. She'd told him and told him that she didn't want to see either of those two anywhere _near_ their home and he brought them _inside_. She was so furious with him right now, even though she knew she wouldn't stay that way. She could never stay mad at Eric especially when he always had a good reason for the things he did, even if she couldn't see them right off.

In the past she would get so angry with him she'd say something without thinking first, then she'd find out the reason behind his actions and she'd feel like such an uber-bitch that she'd be apologizing for weeks after the fact.

He always forgave her, then gave her his now very familiar speech about jumping to conclusions. Taking a deep breath and looking at the clock, she knew he would be awake in a few minutes, she decided that she would go down to his little hidey-hole and just listen. Once he explained, if she was still rightfully mad then she would let some of her thoughts fly, until then she could remain calm.

She really hoped she could, she'd been in the wrong so many times lately that damn it, it was his turn. Yeah that thought was calm and mature. Rolling her eyes at herself she made her way down to Eric hoping that they could sort this mess out without it turning into another screaming match. She loved him beyond hope, she really did but sometimes he just made her wanna scream and throw things. On occasion she even gave into those impulses, which would only make him laugh and kiss her senseless. Love makes you do the wacky.

Eric felt her drawing nearer and began reorganizing his thoughts. If he was going to find out what happened and get to the truth without her finding out about who he was, or rather when he was from, he needed to have a strategy. And he knew just what to say, he hoped.

"Ah, lover you've come to see me. Is it too much to hope this visit will be less talking and more kissing?" Giving her his patented leer he waited for his opening.

"No Eric, we're going to talk about what happened yesterday, how could you invite them into our home?" And there it was, she would likely become furious with him, but he needed to know about Compton and his Childe, and he was going to go back and fix these problems so it really shouldn't matter all that much.

"What I want to know is, why it is so hard for you to forgive them?" He didn't even have to wait two seconds for the eruption of her temper. He prayed this had been the right tact to take.

"Forgive them! You want me to forgive them after what _he_ did, what they both did! Oh, yeah that's such a marvelous idea why don't I just forgive Bill for deceiving me and trying to just give me to his bitch Queen as some sort of slave? Oh wait I did that! I was a good little Christian and I turned the other cheek when I first found out, and if that had been the end of it, maybe the sight of him wouldn't fill me with such rage to this very day, but no the hits just kept on coming. Slavery I could forgive because he'd failed after all, it didn't ever actually happen, it was just a plan that he'd had. Then I find out that high handed buffoon had played me from day one, letting the Ratts beat me so he could give me his blood and establish a connection with me. Or maybe you mean I should forgive him for lying to my face every day of our so called relationship. Relationship, ha, I say ha! More like Stockholm Syndrome at its best.

"Or maybe you’re not talking about Bill at all, maybe you mean I should forgive Jessica? Is that what you meant? Hmmm? I mean what she did she didn't even do to me, so why shouldn't **I** forgive her right. All she did was destroy my brother’s life and nearly get all of us killed. What's not to forgive there? She had no right to play my brother like that and I will never forgive either of them and if you think I should maybe you should just go live with them!"

With that she turned and stormed out, or rather up, and away from him leaving him stunned. He didn't understand all of what she said especially about Jessica but Bill's crimes left little to interpretation. So the little weasel was working with the Queen behind his back was he, and he'd apparently tricked Sookie into taking his blood, no wonder he had her loyalty so firmly cemented. But for every trick there was a way around it, all he had to do was break the bond once they returned to their time, find the proof of his crimes and help Sookie see the truth.

As for Jessica he supposed he would have to keep an eye on her and keep her away from the Stackhouse boy as much as possible.

He would tell Pam all and she would help ensure neither Bill nor his progeny found out the truth behind Sookie's hatred while they were here. If Bill learned that Sookie would one day learn the truth of him, he would do everything in his power to keep it from her.

Soon though, there would be nothing he could do to hide it from her, and soon Billy boy would pay for his apparent ill treatment of his future lover.

Slowly following Sookie out of his cubby he sent his Childe a command to keep the other occupant of this house busy while he spoke with Sookie again. He would do his best to soothe her hurt feelings and possibly find out more about the two of them. Knowing Sookie it would hopefully not take much, she was not one to hold on to her anger, at least not usually but seeing her reaction to Bill that may have changed in the years to come.

Finding her sitting at the kitchen table staring at her hands, he slowly and quietly sat down opposite her and waited. He knew she was aware of his presence, so he waited for her to acknowledge him and initiate the conversation. After nearly thirty minutes of silence she looked up into his eyes with tears in her own.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. I really did go down there just to talk things out and listen to your side of things without jumping to conclusions like you keep telling me to do. It's just thinking about Bill and Jessica and about how stupid I was back then to believe them just makes me so mad. And there's nothing I can do about it _now_ , and that just makes me mad and frustrated. _But_ I never should have taken it out on you that was wrong of me, you just made a suggestion and I completely flew off the handle at you. I'm sorry."

He was stunned that she had apologized to him, when he had assumed she would demand one of him. Thinking to keep the peace he offered an apology of his own for his thoughtless words, which she readily accepted before wiping her tears away and giving him a watery smile.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No, lover I had only wanted to apologize to you for acting in such a foolish manner both yesterday and this evening. Now if all is well I will go dress and speak with Pam." He had wanted to ask her about them himself but upon further reflection he thought that Pam's inquiries would be less noticeable.

As he moved towards his child he could not help the grin that tugged at his lips, Sookie was well and truly his.

Bill could not believe that his Sookie was no longer his but Eric's. He did not understand what could have possibly happened to tear them apart but was certain that whatever it had been was Eric's doing. Once they were home again he would warn Sookie more fervently about Eric and his manipulative ways, possibly even using the bond he had formed with her without her knowledge to help her to hate the smug Viking. A gentle nudge towards the right emotion should be all that was needed.

How dare he take her from him, and not only that but he had apparently gone so far as to poison her mind against not only him but his Childe as well. He knew Jessica would never do anything to Sookie, she saw her as a mother or elder sister and would never risk that connection. This was all Eric's fault he was certain of it. Now he just needed to come up with a plan to prevent this from happening.

Jessica was crying in the corner babbling on and on about how Sookie just couldn't hate her, wondering aloud what she could have possibly done, but Bill heard none of this. His mind was completely consumed with one thought.

Sookie was his and no one would ever take her from him while he still walked this earth!

Eric just couldn't seem to stop smiling since the moment he found out that Sookie was in fact his, now all he needed to know was how that happened. Walking into the other room where his Childe and his lover's housemate Amelia were, she was something else he would need to learn about, he wasn't at all surprised to find them kissing. He'd felt his Childe's surprise followed by her pleasure when the other woman had initiated the kiss.

Clearing his throat to gain the humans attention he sent his need for privacy through the bond to his Childe knowing she would get the girl to leave with little effort.

"Amelia dear, Eric and I need to speak if you wouldn't mind going to keep Sookie company." Without so much as a single word of protest the girl quietly left the room, but not before sending Eric what he could only call a smile of reassurance.

Well at least he knew there was at least one person in Sookie's life that was on his side, and the side of his relationship with Sookie. When they returned to their own time he would have to be sure his lover met this formidable witch.

"Pamela I need you to speak with Sookie. I need to know about her relationship with me but cannot ask her myself." His Childe as expected only nodded and stood to do as he asked immediately.

Sighing he sat on the sofa in the living room waiting and listening.

While Pam did not understand her maker's feelings for the Stackhouse girl she did know how much she meant to him. She'd been with him for over a hundred years and had never seen him act even close to this way about anyone, not even her. So she would support him and do whatever she could to help him gain what he wanted so badly, he deserved the happiness she glimpsed him him whenever the girl was around. If she was honest she would admit she even liked the girl, not that she would be admitting that out loud any time soon.

Finding Sookie upstairs in what she could only assume was her room she took a moment to organize her thoughts knowing even one wrong step could be horrendous.

"Sookie, can we talk?"

"Of course Pam. I was just putting all my loose pictures into the albums I started. What do you want to talk about?" The telepath sounded so welcoming and friendly that for a moment she was thrown off track. It took her an embarrassingly long time to remember why she had sought the younger woman out in the first place.

"Um, you see I may be developing feelings for a non-vampire and I wanted to talk about you and Eric. You two are the only mixed species vampire relationship I know that truly works and I was just hoping we could talk about the two of you, the high and low points, just to see if I truly want to endure the impending headache, you know if it will be worth it." It was the only reason she could think of for discussing things she was certain she should have first-hand knowledge of already.

"Of course Pam. You're one of my best friends now and I want you to be happy, so what would you like to start with?"

She was momentarily sidetracked by Sookie's declaration of their friendship. She could feel her Makers pleasure at the fact through their bond, and if truth be known she may have felt a little something as well.

She'd never really had any close female friends that weren't girlfriends and it felt nice to have someone who truly cared about her happiness, besides her Maker that is, she knew Eric cared. But for some reason having another girl care just felt different, almost better.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such thoughts she turned back to Sookie to find her waiting patiently for Pam's attention to return to her. This girl was truly an amazing creature, even if she was a human.

"Let's start at the beginning shall we. How was it that you decided to go from Bill to Eric?"

“Is the person you're interested in seeing someone else?”

“Not at the moment, but tipping the scales in my favor wouldn't hurt matters now would it?” Appealing to her gushy human heart was a little low, but if it worked it would all be worth it. If need be she would make amends when she finally returned to her proper time.

"Of course not. Well as you know Pam right after Bill and I parted ways Eric got caught up in that whole witch problem and he had to come stay with me. I guess that's when he and I first became close, but then after the spell they put him under was broken and he didn't remember anything I panicked and didn't tell him. I suppose that was really the start for us, our real start anyway."

Stopping her because she could feel the question through her bond with Eric and her own curiosity getting the better of her, she had to ask.

"Why did you panic, was it because of the emotions he evoked in you?"

"No," She received a strange look from Sookie and guessed this was a subject they'd spoken on before. She kept her expression blank and her eyes bored, hoping Sookie would just think this was a vampire thing, and answer the question. Her patience was quickly rewarded with the information she craved.

"You know I didn't mind that so much as fearing that he would remember what happened with Debbie while he was here with me. I know now that it was stupid to think he would use it against me, but I did. Sometimes I still can't believe I killed her, but as you and Eric are so fond of telling me, if I hadn't killed her she'd have killed me. Anyway moving on to less gore-y topics."

She and Eric both desperately wanted to know more about this _Debbie_ but knew asking would be too risky. She did not like the sound of this attempted killing of her new friend. She and Eric would just have to remember the name, and prevent it from ever happening.

She could tell the taking of a life weighed on the girls mind, and since she knew it wouldn't bother her at all, why not help out and have fun at the same time?

"And after his memory loss?"

"You know all about that Pam, he and I skirted around it for a while. He knew something happened while he was here with me but couldn’t remember what it was and I wasn’t willing to tell, because telling him some would mean telling him all. And with the investigators trolling around looking for Debbie, and asking questions, I went for plausible deniability. I could honestly answer the Were's when they asked that I didn't know where Debbie was because Eric had gotten rid of her and even he didn't remember where he put her.

"And then I met Quinn. He and I hit it off right from the start. Even though our start was a little weird. I met him during the contest for a new Pack Master for Shreveport, I was furious for a time with Alcide for even taking me there, mostly since he hadn't warned me about everything that was going to happen during the ceremony. But the whole time I was with Quinn there was something missing, a piece that didn't quite fit, I couldn't put my finger on it though. He was nice and funny, he listened to me and he wasn't a vampire. He was everything I thought I wanted. Then Eric and I started spending time with each other again, whenever Quinn was away on business.

"I hadn't meant for it to be anything, just helping him whenever he needed my specific talents. I was still helping Alcide too even though he and I were an almost couple. I was still working for Sam even though he and I had a momentary thing. Hell the only one of my formers I wasn't keeping in touch with at the time was Bill and that wasn't from lack of trying on his part.

“Eventually Quinn found out that I was spending time with Eric and I don't know if he was threatened or just jealous but we started fighting about it. It seemed like after that all he and I ever did was fight about Eric, and then one day you came to see me while he and I were in the middle of one of our particularly nasty blow ups and you talked sense into me about him.

"I think that was when you and I really became friends. Not that we hadn't already been friends for a while, but before you and I kind of needed Eric as a go between for our friendship like a buffer really. But that night, you told Quinn to leave, in fact I think your exact sentence, held more expletives then I'd ever heard one person say at one time in my life. Then you sat with me on my porch, and you told me why I was with Quinn.

"You said that I was with Quinn not because he made me happy, because if that were true I would have left him long before then, since he hadn't been making me anything but miserable for about a month by that point. You said that I was with Quinn because it was easier to hide from my feeling for Eric if I had a living breathing excuse right in front of me. I could tell myself that I couldn’t have any feeling for Eric because I was with Quinn, and you were right. So I broke things off with Quinn which didn't go so well, and I went to see Eric.

"When I got to Fangtasia that night and told you why I was there you grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Eric's throne, then you grabbed Eric's arm in you other hand and dragged us both into his office. You gave us both this look of complete exasperation and yelled at us. You said 'Now that you're both single maybe you two mopey little love birds can work things out. Cause this whole is he or isn't he shit is getting to be bad for business. So don't either of you come out of here until you work out where exactly you stand with one another or I swear I won't talk to either of you ever again' then you stormed out.

"It took nearly all night but eventually the two of us worked everything out. We agreed to take things slow which lasted all of about two days, then he showed up on my doorstep with a bag in his hand, and demanded I let him redecorate at least half of the place since he was absolutely not sitting on anything floral. And that was that. We still have out little spats now and then, mainly about Bill and the fact that I won't let either of you kill him, but for the most part we work well together. Did that help with your decision about Amelia?"

Pam was stunned, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. About Sookie, about Eric, or about herself. She hoped she and her maker would be able to prevent some of the tragedy while preserving a lot of the good.

Figuring there was no harm in trying, she decided to broach another subject she wanted desperately to know about and knew her maker wanted more details as well.

"Would you like to talk about Compton? I mean that is what girlfriends do correct, talk whenever ones ex appears and makes an ass of himself."

"I don't really want to talk about him Pam. He is my past and Eric is my future end of story. As far as I'm concerned he doesn't exist, the only reason I don't let you or Eric kill him is because that would end badly for the two of you at the moment. And the last thing we need is another visit from any of the higher ups from the vamp world. You remember the mandate, no killing not even of your own kind, until that thing with Russell finally dies down."

Russell? Yet another thing she would have to discreetly find out about. This whole future was becoming more and more complicated. She for one would be glad when it's over.

Standing outside Sookie's home Bill could not believe what he had just heard. His Sookie, his soul mate, had just said that she no longer cared for him in any way. He would not let this stand, this had to end soon so he could return home, and stop this madness from ever happening. Sookie was his damn it and no one was taking her from him, and she was never leaving him. He would make sure of it.

  
  



	3. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and sookie celebrate in their own special way.

Eric was still stunned about everything that Sookie had told Pam about them, and their lives together. He could easily imagine many of the events she described, while others such as his lover killing this Debbie, were just so beyond anything he would have thought possible he just sat on his bed in contemplative silence. Knowing what he knew now about Compton and his sad excuse for a Childe, about the other men in his lovers life, changing things while keeping them together was going to take a great deal of thought.

Hearing the door to his lair open he glanced up and waited for his Sookie to come and sit beside him. Saying nothing, he waited in tense anticipation for her to broach whichever subject she felt comfortable with. While trying to gain a better understanding of the recent past he and Pam had caused her to re-open old wounds. Now he would wait, all night if he must, for her to speak to him.

"I still have to pick up the costume Pam and I picked out for the Halloween party tomorrow during the day, but after that I'm pretty much free for whatever. Do you have anything you need me to do for you tomorrow?"

Of all the things he thought she would remark upon their holiday plans was not one of them. He wondered what his delightful southern belle would become for a festival of pretending.

"No there is nothing that comes to mind. Tell me again my lover what is it, this costume of yours?" While he spoke her hand had begun to creep up his leg towards his groin. Her slow sensual journey nearly striking him mute with pleasure.

"Uh, uh oh no you don't. I told you it was a surprise and you aren't gonna trick me into saying. Not this year. You did that to me last year and I had to find a last minute replacement. I really love the one we chose this year and you mister are just gonna have to wait for the party to see it."

She had crept ever closer to his ear to scold him playfully over his apparent misdeeds from the previous year. She ran her hand slowly down his chest, leaning forward to kiss his cheek before sighing and standing to leave.

"I know we both deserve a little make up sex, but you know your rule about the holidays. So do you wanna cuddle or would it be easier on your manly sensibilities if I took myself elsewhere for the night?"

His rule about the holidays! What possible fresh hell was this? What could he have done, and more importantly why would he do it? Looking up into her face he saw a form of resolve he'd never seen in her eyes before and knew that any attempt on his part to circumvent this rule would be rebuffed.

"Please stay with me my lover. There is more than one way we could find comfort in one anothers bodies." At her look of suspicion and her grin of indulgence he quickly assured her. "I mean only to hold your body close to mine, I enjoy the feel of your body anyway I can get it."

He was surprised to find he meant every word he spoke to her. He was not simply mouthing empty platitudes to spare her feelings, or to spare himself her anger. He truly enjoyed being near her, even just to hold her close to him as she slept, he reveled in her very existence. He would make this future come to pass. She would be his, they would share a home, and she would curl up next to his body and share her warmth every dawn.

Sookie circled around another rack of costumes, trying not to let her exasperation show. Her own chosen costume was hanging over her arm, seeming to get heavier the longer she held it.

"You know Amelia if you didn't wait until the last minute on these things you wouldn't be so panicked right now." She knew she sounded a little smug but she had told her friend over a month ago not to wait so long this year. But then again if she hadn't she wouldn't be the Amelia that she knew and loved so dearly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If you've told me once you've told me a million times. Things just kept coming up that seemed like good enough reasons to put off shopping for a stupid Halloween outfit. Then I lost all that weight, and decided to wait til closer to time to find the right size, now look at me, right back where I started in the size department and no costume to be had."

Her friend’s explanation started off with her usual off-handed forgetfulness but turned outright glum at the end. She felt so bad for her, she really did, but sometimes no matter what she said it went in one ear and out the other. That didn't stop her from trying though.

"Come on Amelia, you look great and you know it. No, seriously you're a knock out, and if you don't believe me maybe you should start believing Pam. She loves your body just the way it is and you know it."

When Pam and Amelia had first gotten together she had felt a little weird about it. Not because they were both women, she wouldn't be friends with Lafyette if things like that bothered her. No she'd been wigged because sometimes she'd come home and find PAM sitting on her couch watching a movie.

Over time as their relationship seemed to stick she'd gotten used to it, but at the start the idea of Pam DATING her roommate just didn't seem to mesh with the big bad, slightly inappropriate, vampire she'd known. As she and Eric had gotten more serious she learned just as there were a great many sides to him the same was true of most vampires.

Not that those other sides were necessarily any better than the one they show you from the jump, no sometimes their different sides were even worse. But now she'd started to learn at least with vampires not to jump to so many hasty conclusions. She didn't have her gift to help her with seeing them as clearly, as she did everyone else.

Though it did seem that the younger they were the more it was ‘what you see is what you get’. When she’d asked Eric about it he’d said that was because they hadn’t learned how to balance everything well enough yet, so they were usually only one thing at a time.

"I suppose you’re right," Amelia pulled her from her thoughts making her focus on her again. “I just get it into my head sometimes that I should be smaller. But to shrink down I cut out most of the foods I love, which makes me miserable and bitchy. Did I tell you Pam almost left me that week I started craving ice cream. Then as soon as I get where I wanna be weight wise I decide to celebrate with a good meal and there it goes all over again."

She remembered that week very clearly. She'd asked Amelia what she wanted for dinner that night and gotten a ladle thrown at her head. After that she'd run from the room yelling about Sookie being cruel for asking such a thing. She could understood how such mood swings could easily send Pam off the edge.

"So sweetie what do you want to be for Halloween?"

"I don't know Sook what are you gonna be?"

"Nuh uh, no I am not telling. Eric would know you knew and find some way to get you to rat me out so sorry, only Pam gets to know what I am until the big reveal tonight. He and I made a deal last year that he would not try and get her to tell him, but everyone else is fair game." Giving her friend her best pout she mouthed 'sorry' before laughing at the responding eye roll and moving on to the next rack of costumes.

"Explain to me again why you don't want Eric to know what you’re gonna be."

"It's part of our holiday tradition. Every holiday from New Years to Christmas we both dress up according to the theme. For a week leading up we both try and guess what the other will be wearing, the only rule being that if they're right you have to fess up. No cheating and saying they're wrong. The night before we stop all guesses, and abstain from other more pleasurable pursuits as well. Then the night of, when we're both good and frustrated, we do the big reveal. We spend the entire party, cause you know he's got a party for every occasion, flirting and teasing. Finally when the night winds down, whoever guessed correctly, without being outright told by Pam, gets to control the rest of the night. Choosing where, when, and how we _celebrate_ together." She loved the Holidays. She'd even spent half of last year making up new ones they could use for their little game. Like the anniversary of the night they met, and of the night they first kissed, the night the witches cursed him starting them on this path, and on and on. He was turning her into a real hussy, and she loved every second of it.

"What if neither of you guesses?"

"Then we switch off. Whoever was in control the last time, it's the other persons turn. And no one can win more than three times in a row. I had to add that rule last year, he's just too good at guessing. Plus he kept managing to trick me into telling him." Her face began to flame at the memories of just how he always managed to get it out of her.

"How about this one?"

"Oh, I like it. One does have to be a Wonder Woman to put up with dating a vampire, might as well look the part for one night right."

Finally they were headed back to her house. The thrill of the night to come was making her so jumpy. Since neither of them had guessed tonight would be hers. And she knew just what to do with her Viking. Boy was he in for a surprise.

  
  


Eric could not believe this he, the greatest vampire in the United States, was spending Halloween dressed as a wolf. While it was true he made the grey fur loin cloth with attached tail and matching fur and ankle wraps look good he could not believe he would ever pick such a costume. However believing whole heartedly that he must have had a reason for it he stuck with his future self’s plans for the evening. Fangtasia was in full swing, every vampire in his area was putting in their time at the bar tonight to make it even more spectacular than usual, even Compton. Sookie and her little friend had yet to make an appearance, but that annoying whiny child of Bill’s was making her presence known to all. Crying to anyone who will listen and a great many who won’t that she was sorry for whatever she had done to make Sookie hate her. Some of the looks garnered from the vampires made him think that most of them knew exactly what she had done, and were surprised by her forgetfulness.

“Pam.”

“Yes, please say what I’ve been waiting for you to say since we started this little pity party.”

Laughing at his child’s ill-concealed glee he tilted his towards Jessica.

“Shut her up. I care not how.” Pam smiled broadly showing her fangs before striding over and knocking the vampire unconscious with one blow. The scattered claps from grateful bystanders weren’t at all surprising, what was surprising though was Bill’s lack of reaction. He didn’t even check to see if any real damage had been done, and with Pam that was always a possibility. The lack of concern for his child was yet another reason to dislike Bill, not that there hadn’t been so many other reasons before this.

“Problem handled.”

  
  


Standing outside of Fangtasia with Amelia as Sookie made final adjustments to her costume she felt familiar tingles all over her body. Holidays were her favorite days of the year; this was going to be hot. Walking straight in having been put on the VIP list long ago she spotted Eric right away just to the side of is dais and barely suppressed her laughter. He never missed a trick that big bad Viking of hers.

Swaying up to him the bottom of her red cloak swirling behind her, she let her eyes just drift over him. Having dated a werewolf in the past she could say without a shadow of a doubt that he made the fur look better than any real werewolf ever could. Stopping right in front of him she raised both her hands, her nails painted rose red, and pushed her hood back. Her cloak was tied tightly enough that he wouldn’t be able to see her real costume until play time started.

“And you never guessed what my costume was?”

He looked more surprised than she thought he should. It was obvious from his costume that he’d already figured out what she had picked. He would have never dressed as a wolf for any other reason.

“I can honestly say my sweet; that I never guessed that little red riding hood would be coming to call on me this evening.”

“Mhmm, if you didn’t guess that then I guess you’re still in the dark about what’s coming after the party. I can give you a hint if you want.”

Oh god yes.

“What hint would that be lover?”

If he had a heart beat it would have sped up considerably when she placed her hands on his chest and rose up on her toes to place her lips against his ear. When her breasts pressed against his chest he had to suppress a moan of longing.

“Someone’s getting tied up.”

He thought he might have swallowed his tongue at that. Before he could respond he saw Bill moving towards them with a stormy look on his face. He’d obviously heard what Sookie had told him and he was not happy.

“Sookeh!”

The exasperated look on her face made him bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before putting on her strained smile and turning to face her former lover.

“Yes Bill?”

“We need to speak please.”

“No we really don’t; now if you don’t mind I would like us to go back to our party rules where you and your bitch vampire baby pretend like I’m not in the same room with you and I’ll do the same. Now walk away before I get nasty, and not in a good way.”

Watching her put Billy boy in his place made him so hard. He began to wonder if he could call the party to a premature halt without breaking any rules. When she turned away from Bill and moved towards Pam obviously intent on speaking with his Childe.

Before she got even two steps away from them Bill reached his hand out intent on yanking her back physically if necessary to have his say. Intercepting him he grabbed his wrist and flipped him through the air bringing him down hard on the floor.

Sookie jerked around and seeing him holding Bill to the ground, instead of scolding him as he expected, she smiled and laughed.

“Haven’t you learned yet Bill, if you try to touch me without my permission you will be slammed. Eric is it okay if Bill goes home now? I know you needed him here for a time to help with everything but I think he’s being more of a problem then an attraction don’t you?”

“I couldn’t agree more. Compton as your Sheriff I am ordering you to leave this place for the night and do not return until I call for you am I making myself clear?” He waited for his reply, hoping with every fiber of his being that Bill was stupid enough to try and disobey him in this.

  
“Yes Sheriff.” His response sounded muffled from the foot Eric had pressed against his face.

“Very good run along now, oh and take your Childe with you.” He let his gaze momentarily drift towards the still unconscious form of Jessica sprawled on the floor being stepped over and around by vampires and fangbangers alike.

Watching Bill pick himself up off the floor and dust himself off trying unsuccessfully to retain some sense of dignity he couldn’t keep a smirk from his lips.

When he turned towards Sookie he was surprised when she launched herself into his arms laughing and smiling. She kissed him deeply and he had to work to stay on his feet. Damn she was a good kisser.

Sookie knew she shouldn’t do this so early in the evening but, God watching him put Bill in his place like that made her want him even more. Making a quick decision she lowered herself to the ground dragging her body against his before looking deep into his eyes.

“I know the rules about the holidays but, since you don’t usually have to fight with Bill I suppose we could make an exception just this once. Why don’t we go down to the basement now and celebrate your victory?”

He looked stunned for about a half a second before his signature sexy smirk took its rightful place on his lips.

“As you wish little red.”

Taking his hand she pulled him with her towards the back of the bar and the entrance to the basement. About a month after getting together the first time they nearly went their separate ways they decided that as a way to strengthen their relationship they should do a project together. Since what he did to Lafyette in the basement was one of the things keeping them apart they decided to rip out everything that was down there and remodel. Turning it from a torture chamber; the stuff of nightmares, to their own private love nest, the stuff of their dreams.

Leading him down the steps she reached out a hand and turned on the light bringing into vibrant color the beautiful paintings along the walls. Along the wall to the left from one corner to the next was nothing but charcoal paintings, and blown up pictures of her in various poses and states of undress. The right wall was similar only with images of Eric himself.

The far wall opposite their “love room” was nothing but corner to corner, floor to ceiling mirrors. Something he had insisted on of course.

On the wall behind the bed opposite the mirrors was a giant chalk board that filled it halfway from the center outward, with their names at the top, below each name was a tally mark made in red chalk. That was how they kept track of who had won their little game. She had 104 marks while he had 312. She kept trying to contest some of those marks saying that he had cheated but he only ever told her to stop being such a sore loser. The deal was the first one to reach a thousand marks got to ask one thing, sexual or not, of the other and they had to comply. If she reached it first, while unlikely but still possible with a great deal of luck she intended to ask him to kick Bill out of his area. The only reason he hadn’t already done just that was because he knew that was what she would ask for and he wanted to keep her motivated. If he won which was looking more and more likely by the year he was going to ask her to go with him to Sweden to see his home land. Something she would do regardless but they had made this deal two years ago before she had been willing to get on plane for such a long time for any one.

Finally along the ceiling there were pictures only slightly larger than average papering about one fifth of it starting in the center and spiraling outward. Each was of the two of them in a sexual situation from their wish list.

When they had first redecorated the room they had both sat down and created a sexual wish list of all the things they wanted to do to each other, not only had making the lists put them in the mood for the activities of that night but reading each other’s lists helped them to get a feel for the others boundaries.

Eric, as one would guess didn’t really have any boundaries, but his list did give her an idea of what kinds of things he would eventually want to do. He always went slowly and introduced her to new ways of love making gently. Now after two years they had gotten through nearly half of each list and covered only a fraction of the ceiling. They would probably have to come up with new lists sometime soon, and she couldn’t wait for that night.

The bed which was at the center of the room, the closest to true exhibitionism he’d gotten her so far since it wasn’t in its own separate room but out in the open, was on a platform. She truly believed he put it up there in hopes of getting her used to it enough to introduce the idea of doing it on his throne up on stage, but whenever she would ask him about it he’d never tell her one way or the other if that was it.

The sheets were cotton rather than silk, after the first night on silk sheets, where she slid off the bed not once put three times, she’d banned silk sheets from being used. The cement floor even with plushy carpeting hurt and his laughter always made him fall off the bed as well. There were only so many times a girl could do it on the floor before getting frustrated.

Hanging just above the bed from reinforced steel chains was a pair of studded leather cuffs. At first he’d wanted them to the side of the bed so that whoever, meaning her of course, was in them would have to stand. She’d talked him into putting them above the bed for the time being so that “whoever” would be able to kneel on the bed instead, and placing brackets for them a few feet away from the bed so they could be moved later if they both agreed. It was the first of many compromises.

Leading him to just in front of the bed she let go of his hand and walked over to the “score board” and put a mark under her name 105. Putting the chalk back in its holder she turned to face him already starting to untie her cloak, letting go of the ties and letting it slide down her body she revealed her costume. She’d tricked him. While her cloak had been little red riding hood, underneath she was all devil.

Pulling her fake horns from the secret pocket sown into her cloak she placed them on her head and smiled at her lover as he took an unnecessary deep breath.

“Do you wanna know what I had in mind for this evening?”

“Hell yes.”

She laughed slightly at his words. He always did take things in stride. Swaying her way up to the bed she climbed onto it and crawled to the center. Reaching up she gripped the chains for the cuffs and tossing her hair to the side sent him a sultry look through her lashes.

“Well the plan _was_ for me to tie you up and lick my way up and _down_ your body for hours until you begged me to take you into my mouth. But then you got into that fight with Bill and a victory over an adversary deserves a reward, you taught me that. So instead of me tying you up I’ve decided to forfeit control and have you tie me up and do whatever you want with me. So what do you think, do you like?”

Did he like? Hell his cock was close to blowing his load just from watching her crawl onto the bed. Her description of what she had planned for them before would have had him sweating had he been any other man. Now to be told he would have complete control of her, his mind went completely blank. If he was human he would have insisted he was having a stroke.

“Oh pet you’re in for it now.”

“Oh really?”

The words had no sooner left her lips before he had her in his arms. His fangs scraped her bottom lip demanding entry to the honeyed cavern of her mouth. Kissing her deeply he only took his lips from hers when he felt her need for air grow to urgency. Hearing her pants and smelling her arousal made him want her even more.

Deciding to make use of his surroundings he grabbed one of her wrists bringing her arm up, placing kisses from her shoulder down to her fingers before snapping the soft leather restraint in place. Quickly doing the same with her other arm.

“Your safe word?”

Always better to ask, especially since he could not remember any of their other sessions together. The beautiful photos on the ceiling gave him an idea of their times together and one in particular caught his attention but he would ask her about it later, after.

“We don’t really have one but I suppose if I had to pick one word that would throw ice water on us both it would be Bill.”

The smile on her face and the glint in her eye told him more than her words that she was joking.

“Really? You truly want me to call out Bill’s name while in the throes of my passion for you if we tread into dangerous territory? Strange but I’ll try anything once.”

Her laughter could no longer be contained only the restraints upon her wrists kept her from falling over, tears were cascading down her face her sides where heaving from the struggle to breath past her rolls of mirth.

“No, oh god stop. I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe. Ah ha. No our safe word is.. mmmhmm it’s safe. Unless you changed your mind.”

“No, it’s still safe I was only making sure you remembered because you might have to use it soon.”

“Doubt it, I love everything you do to me.”

“Let’s just see shall we.”

“Yes, let’s”

Jerking awake he found himself in his office at Fangtasia with Pam, Bill, and Jessica with the creature from before standing off in the corner. When he’d succumbed to the call to slumber he had been holding a very sated Sookie, oh how he wished he still was. She had been incredible taking everything he did to her, with her, and screaming his name begging him to go further, do more. He’d never gotten to ask her about the photo on the ceiling but he guessed if it came to pass as he hoped it would he would learn the story behind it that way.

“Did you find your glimpse at the future informative?”

“Yes very, thank you for your assistance.”

Again always be polite when dealing with Supes. He could tell Bill was just itching to leave here and presumably go see Sookie. Watching the demon nod his head in farewell and pop out of his office as quickly and quietly as he had popped in he watched both Bill and Jessica disappear just as quickly. Enjoy her while you still can Billy boy, because no matter what you do to try and stop it she will spend her future with me.

  
  



	4. Roaring 20's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Pam come up with a way to find out what Bill is up to. A party.

This could not be allowed to happen, Sookie was his. Racing as fast as he could to her side Bill began to formulate a plan to keep her from Eric. She would never consider being with someone she hated. Now what to tell her to get her to hate him, something she would never forgive.

“Sookie!” He knew his urgency would cause her to panic, but he couldn’t calm himself.

“Bill? What’s wrong?”

She came racing out of her home and into his arms where she belonged. He held her to him as though he could prevent the future he saw through sheer force of will.

“God, I’ve missed you!” He had never missed her so much in his life, hell he’d never missed anyone so much in his entire existence.

“Missed me? We saw each other a few hours ago. Did something happen at Fangtasia after I left? Did things not go well with Nan?”

He needed to remember that she knew nothing of that horrid future. He’d forgotten all about the conversation with Nan, he supposed he should have stayed for it, but seeing Sookie and making sure she was as he remembered had been far more important.

“Oh Sookie I was so worried. We should go inside and sit down there is so much I must tell you.”

“Alright Bill calm down, everything will be alright. We’ll get through it whatever it is together, as we always have.”

Yes together, just like always. He followed behind her into her comfortable familiar home, taking his customary place on the sofa in her living room. He took a deep unnecessary breathe to convey the seriousness of the situation.

“Sookie, after you left Eric and I spoke of you, he expressed his interest in you once more and I respectfully told him that you were mine. However, this conversation differed from our discussions of you in the past. This time once I proclaimed you as mine he made ….threats. “

“Threats?” Her worried expression told him that she understood the gravity of such a situation even without the details he would supply. He must keep Eric and Sookie apart at all costs.

“Yes, he made mention that if he truly wanted to take you from me there were ways for him to do so with my claim on you being little if any deterrent.”

“Ways? What ways?” He would have to tell her more about his world than he ever had before, but to keep her where she belonged he was more than willing to do so.

“He mentioned that he could go to our Queen and tell her of your existence and petition to be your caretaker. With your abilities the Queen would want you in her retinue and would be open to giving you into the care of a worthy vampire, one she trusted to make you available to her.”

“That bastard! How dare he, why can’t he just leave us alone and let us be happy?”

He squashed his guilty by telling himself that all he said was in effect true. Only the Queen already knew about her due to her cousin Hadley and had given her into a vampires care already…his. This was just him caring for her, keeping her from making a monumental mistake that he was sure she would later come to regret. They were meant to be together he was only ensuring her future happiness as well as his own.

After Bill ran full speed from his office thankfully his Childe wasn’t far behind him. Looking to his own Childe he found her smirking in amusement, yes, life was going to be sweet.

“Pamela, we need to get to work if we are going to ensure that future we both want. You can bet Bill will do everything in his power to prevent it; thankfully he’s not as skilled as we are. First off we need to make note of all the future events Sookie spoke of, to ensure we miss nothing. Then I’m going to need you to dig up dirt on Compton’s deception and find me concrete proof I can bring before Sookie. The sooner she sees him for the rat he is the sooner she can be mine. Last we need to come up with a reason for Sookie to come to Fangtasia as soon as possible, I want to see her again and find out what all Compton is doing to drive a wedge between us. You just know he’s doing something and there is no way the little southern beauty will be able to keep silent about it.”

He watched Pam take notes and thought through everything Sookie had told them about what was to come. He needed to be on the lookout for some witches, someone named Debbie, and Quinn the Were-tiger. All of that was a little ways off however, for now he had the problem of how to get her here within the week.

“Oh, I know Master why don’t we throw a party and make all vampires in your service attend. Make it mandatory that they all spend the entirety of the party; we could glamour one of her co-workers and make sure it falls on her day off. She won’t want to miss out on an entire evening with Compton and will accompany him for sure.”

It was a brilliant idea; moments like this were why he tolerated her laziness and her sarcasm.

“Of course this plan is twofold for you. You get to help me and throw a party, what did you have in mind for the theme of it?”

He knew his Childe well and every party she ever planned had a theme. Sometimes he would come in and change it, because some of them would force him to dress in a ridiculous manner and he wouldn’t allow it, but there was always a theme.

“The roaring twenties? Sookie can see you in your best tux, and I’m sure someone could be persuaded to regale her of Compton’s more memorable moments of the decade with his lovely Maker.”

Another gem of an idea, of course that someone would have to be a person she wouldn’t readily associate with either himself or Pam. He couldn’t have her suspecting he had anything to do with the telling of such tales. The other problem would be to get her alone long enough for the telling. With Compton by her side he would just stop the entire conversation before it got to the good bits. He had an idea about that, what’s a party without a floor show after all.

Sookie was fuming. Bill had tried to talk her out of going to this Twenties Night at Fangtasia, but she would not be dissuaded. She wasn’t losing an entire night with him just because that arrogant a-hole decided on a whim to throw a party. Who did he think he was anyway, demanding that Bill attend for the entire evening?

She’d found a Flappers dress at a vintage dress shop in Monroe, she would have preferred another one but this was the one she could find that fit all of her criteria. Not to short, her size, and didn’t look like a moo moo. Yes, she was going to Fangtasia, but she was considering it as a date with Bill.

Her dress was red with beaded fringe that swayed with every step she took. She could just imagine what it would do when she danced. It came down to her knees and while the bust was a bit form fitting the skirt was looser to allow movement. She wore a long string of pearls knotted just below her chest to create a bit of a loop that also moved freely. She finished the ensemble with a headband with a large red feather and red heals that sparkled when they caught the light.

While she didn’t agree with why they were going she had to admit she loved the costume. Glancing over at Bill she thought not for the first time that the time period suited him for more than present times. His hair was slicked back which she didn’t like since she enjoyed running her finger through his dark mane but he did cut a nice picture in his tuxedo. She could not wait until she got him out on the dance floor.

When they finally pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot, the trip seeming twice as long since Bill obeyed the speed limits for once, she supposed he wasn’t looking forward to this evening as much as she was. As he opened her door she began to get absolutely giddy. Looking over all the fangbangers standing in line she saw quite a few who’d taken the twenties style in broad strokes making it their own twisted version, and then there were the others who hadn’t bothered with dressing up at all. They had instead kept to their usual Fangtasia attire of strips of tape over their nipples and micro miniskirts or for the guys fishnet tops and low riding leather pants. She’d known when she’d chosen the outfit that she would likely be the only one besides the vampires who would look even remotely like they’d dressed to theme but she didn’t care. She was determined to have fun.

Pam had seen Bill’s car pull up and had been keeping a close eye on the pair. Bill looked just as much of a rat as always, only now with his slicked up hair he looked like a drowned one. Sookie on the other hand, she looked like she’d just stepped out of the twenties, and that dress, her Maker was going to love that dress red was his favorite color after all. The look on Bill’s face was priceless and he hadn’t even been told about what he’d volunteered for yet. They’d already found a random fangbanger and gotten a vampire who’d known Bill back then to tell her some of his more sordid past. She’d made sure that she would only tell Sookie about it coupling that glamour with one erasing her memories of a feed so that if Sookie looked into the girls mind she wouldn’t have any reason to believe she was lying. Then she’d find her before leaving so that she could wipe the memories from her mind completely. The point of this was to out Bill to Sookie as the bastard he was, not out him and every other vampire to the entire world.

As she watched their approach she allowed her fangs to drop and prepared to make an award winning performance.

“Why Bill so good to see you this evening, and Sookie I must say the twenties look delicious on you. Come on in the both of you, and Bill I personally can’t wait to see your show.”

She’d saved the last part until they were right behind her already in the club. As predicted Bill whipped around at the mention of his performance.

“Show, what are you talking about Pam?” His tone was bordering on demanding and she for one couldn’t wait until she could retaliate for that. They were far too close in age for him to be able to pull that superiority bullshit on her. Not to mention that most vampires their age found their place in the pecking order based on their maker and when it came to that, well hers was definitely bigger.

“Didn’t your invite tell you? That stupid Ginger, rest assured she will be punished for the oversight. You and Saul will be performing for the masses.”

“I did not agree to do any such thing!”

“Sorry Bill, but you got volunteered. We all know how much you loved the twenties; I mean you painted the town red every night. So you and Saul will be performing the Charleston for the vermin, showing them how it was really done back in the day. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the Eric.”

She knew he wouldn’t. He wanted to keep Sookie away from Eric and if given the choice between talking to Eric to try futilely to avoid his public dancing debut, which would mean bringing Sookie into direct contact with her Maker, or dancing one little dance she knew he would dance up front where he could keep his eyes on her at all times. Wrong choice, but still the choice he would make every time because he had no real sense of strategy.

Looking at Pam’s smirking visage Bill knew he didn’t really have a choice Eric wouldn’t let him out of it even if he did talk to him, and there was no way her was letting Sookie anywhere near him. Turning to Sookie he gave her a mournful look of regret.

“I am sorry sweetheart, but it seems I’m going to have to leave you for a short time during the evening. It won’t be for long and I’ll keep an eye on you to make sure you aren’t harassed.”

“It’s alright Bill I’ll be fine.”

God he loved her smile. Now if only he knew what Eric was up to, he was always up to something where Sookie was concerned.

Sookie thought the night had gone relatively well so far, all things considered. Eric had kept his distance up on his throne. While she hadn’t been able to convince Bill to dance she had danced a few times on her own. Now it was time for his performance and she had a perfect view from their usual seat off in the corner. He’d been so apprehensive about leaving her alone, it had been sweet. Now as Pam announced the evening’s entertainment she felt someone come closer to her, glancing towards the intruder she found a small brunette woman covered in bite marks making her way towards her. She sat at the table with her without an invitation but she didn’t mind. Space was kind of limited with so many in attendance, it would be rude to begrudge the woman a seat that wasn't even really being used. A quick dip in the girls mind told her she was harmless, so she just let her be.

“You’re here with Bill right?” As conversation starters went that was a little abrupt, but her Gran would tan her hide if she didn't at least try to be civil and polite.

“Yes I am. Do you know Bill?”

“No, I know Jamie. He and Bill go back a long way, when you two came in tonight he pointed Bill out and told me a little about him. Are you Lorena?” She was more than a little insulted at that.

“No, I’m not.” She knew her answer was a little terse, but the mention of Bill’s Maker made her mood turn sour.

“Oh right I should have known you’re not wearing the necklace.” The girl wasn’t even really looking at her as she spoke.

“Necklace?” She found herself curious in spite of herself. What necklace was she referring to?

“Yeah you know the one; Bill must have told you the story especially with the theme of tonight’s party. The one Bill gave Lorena during the twenties.”

“No can’t say that he has.” She tried not to care she really did, but this stranger knew more about Bill’s life than she did and something just wasn’t right about that. Besides Bill never really gave her anything, was it wrong to be jealous of a gift given a lifetime ago?

“Jamie told me the story do you want me to tell you or do you want to ask Bill about it?”

“You can tell me if you want. Bill’s so old I’m sure he has plenty of other stories to tell me.” She knew she was getting into a grey area with that, but damn it he was her boyfriend and if he wouldn’t tell her anything about his past she would find out for herself.

“Well according to Jamie, Bill and Lorena met this couple at the start of prohibition and they…”

She listened intently to everything the girl said. By the end of the story she thought she was going to be sick. How could Bill, her Bill, ever do that to anyone? Looking up as the music ended she realized she’d been so engrossed in the disturbing tale of Bill’s past she’d missed the entire dance. Bill was looking over at her with a worried expression. What was she going to do?

Eric watched Sookie throughout the entire dance. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her since she walked into Fangtasia. He loved her in red. As he watched the girl tell Sookie of Bill’s hidden past he didn’t need his blood in her to know her reaction, it was written all over her face. Her horror and disgust there for anyone to see. When the number finally ended she was blinking back tears and Bill was moving hurriedly to her side, the fangbanger scampered off to find someone available and Sookie tried to compose herself. Now for his part in this whole production, standing from his throne he made his way slowly towards his target.

She watched Bill race towards her obviously concerned and still had no idea if she should confront him and ask for the truth, wait and ask him later in private, or try to play it off. Finally as he reached her, the moment of truth arrived, and she played it off.

She didn’t know why but something deep inside her said to keep her newfound information to herself. For some reason the thought of telling Bill she knew something about his past that he hadn’t told her sent shivers of fear down her spine. She’d analyze that later right now she had bigger problems. Their host was making his way towards them.

“That was a superb performance Compton. Ms. Stackhouse I could not help but notice your tears is everything alright?”

“Like you care!” She might not be able to blast Bill with what she thought of him at the moment, but there was nothing stopping her from taking aim at Eric for his high handedness.

“Sookie!” Bill placed a restraining hand on her arm as though his presence could keep her quiet. Why hadn’t she noticed that before? Did he do that all the time or just when they were around other vampires? Then again, when weren't they around vampires or other Supes that made her being quite a neccessity?

“No Compton let the girl speak she obviously has something to say to me.”

Looking back at Eric seeing his smiling face she just wanted to hit him again, but knew that would be a disaster. She might not be able to do anything physically, but she could damn well give him a piece of her mind. Decision made she lifted her chin a fraction in defiance gathered her courage and let lose her verbal assault.

“If you must know I think it’s really underhanded of you to threaten Bill as you did, and how dare you try to drive us apart. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Before she could say anymore Bill placed his hand on her arm again jerking her to his side. That was really annoying and if she was honest kind of painful.

“If it’s alright with you Sheriff I believe Sookie and I should be going. She’s had a long day and is obviously tired.”

“No problem at all Compton. Have a good evening Ms. Stackhouse.”

Bill all but dragged her out to the car. The entire ride back to Bon Temp was made in silence. She knew why she was mad, but why was he. It wasn’t like she’d accused Eric of something he hadn’t done, Bill himself had told her about his underhanded threats, so why hadn’t he wanted her to say anything? And what about what that girl had said, had Bill really done those things? She had a lot to think about over the next few days.

So Bill was trying to fib his way to a new future. He could say he was surprised but that would be a lie and Eric made it a habit to never lie to himself. He knew he would need to do a little damage control where Sookie was concerned. Thanks to Bill’s creative story telling he wasn’t exactly in her good graces. Leaning back on his bed he thought over everything he knew about Sookie and tried to come up with a good peace offering.

Sookie looked the man Bobby Burnham up and down. He was extraordinarily average in both his looks and unfortunately in his attitude towards her. He didn’t think she was good enough for his “Masters” attention, if he only knew the truth. After looking him over she looked back at the envelope he still held out to her like it was a snake. What could Eric possibly be sending her?

“What is it?” She knew she was being rude, but she figured it was alright if their attitudes matched.

“I did not ask. You’ll have to open it to find out.”

Sighing she reached out and took it, she would have refused but Bobby here didn’t seem the type to just walk away with his orders still left undone. She knew she should be inside starting her shift, but Bobby had waylaid her outside of Merlotte’s when she’d gotten out of her car. He’d apparently been waiting there for her for hours, since he’d been under strict orders not to wake her up.

Watching him turn and walk away without another word she stared back down at the “gift” in her hands. Should she open it, or throw it away? She figured she might as well look inside. Tearing it open she glanced towards the door of Merlotte’s to see if Sam had come out looking for her yet. Thankfully he hadn’t. Pulling the contents free she looked back down at her hands and stopped. There in her hands were four tickets to see Florence and the Machine tomorrow night in Shreveport, and a note.

_**Sookie,** _

_**I apologize for anything I might have said to either you or Bill to cause this animosity you feel towards me. Please know that it was unintentional, I would never now nor any time in the future threaten either of you in any kind of underhanded way. Hopefully you will get to know me better in the near future and you will find I am a very straight forward man. Until then I hope these tickets for you and your friends helps to absolve me at least a little in your mind, I'm told this group is quite popular. My olive branch may be cast aside and I would understand if it was, but I had to at least try.** _

_**Your future friend,** _

_**Eric** _

Biting her lip she wondered what she should do. Bill would be upset if she went seeing it as a ploy by Eric to steal her away from him. Shaking her head to clear her mind of that thought she wondered not for the first time when she’d gotten to where she made her decisions based on Bill’s reactions. Decision made she turned and walked to the bar; opening the door she was greeted with a collective hello which she greeted with one simple question.

“Hey guys, which of you likes Florence and the Machine? Cause I got tickets.”

  


Eric looked down at the tiny thank you card Sookie had sent him. He’d taken to running his fingers over the letters penned in her elegant swirl whenever he was thinking about her. The first part of his plan had worked, he’d managed to thaw her heart towards him if only a little bit. Now the question became what to do next. Nothing immediately came to mind he supposed he just have to sit back and observe, waiting for his opportunity to present its self.

  



	5. Drunken Deeds, Apologies Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie has a little too much to drink and our Viking has a little fun with that.

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/future%20with%20me/Chapter%205.jpg.html)

  
  


Bill knew he needed the Queen’s help. Ever since the party at Fangtasia Sookie had been pulling away from him and leaning towards Eric. When he’d said as much to Sookie she’d denied it saying that just because she’d gone to the concert with her friends it didn’t mean she was leaning anywhere. As he finished packing he thought more and more about the Viking who was trying to take his lover away. Yes he needed help alright. There was no way he could fight him alone, and fight him he would. Sookie belonged with him, no one else.

The second Sookie told Tara that Bill was out of town again she started planning a girls night in. Just her, Tara, Arlene, Holly, and Lafyette. Since it was the middle of the week they’d decided on a cocktail potluck where everyone brought whatever liquor they had in their house and they’d line it up and see what they had the makings for. 

Tara stuck with Bloody Mary’s and after the fifth she started making jokes about how Bill might like one. Arlene and Holly both made Long Island Ice Tea’s for each other just to see who’s was better, after the first hour they couldn’t remember who won that contest. Lafyette drank his pink Cosmopolitan, only the one that he sipped all night so he could be the designated driver which he grumbled about all evening, good naturedly of course since he was the only one besides her who wasn’t acting a complete fool. She went with a Tom Collins, it wasn’t her usual Gin and Tonic but it had Gin in it at least.

She only had two, enough to get her buzzed and in the party mood, but not enough to get her to participate in the best stripped contest that somehow got started. When it finally came time for everyone to make their way home to their own beds she followed them out and waited on the porch to make sure they at least made it out of the driveway without incident. Turning to go back inside she walked straight into a large muscular chest.

Tilting her head back far enough that she almost fell backwards, alright maybe she was more tipsy than buzzed but she deserved it after being left behind by Bill again, she found the smiling face of a too handsome Viking looking back at her.

“What do you want?” Her Gran would tan her hide if she’d heard her speak to anyone that way, but she was peeved with him, so she figured it was allowed. Though at the moment she couldn't rightly remember what it was that had her so angry with him, knowing him it was more than justified.

“Why my dear Sookie have you been drinking this evening?” He looked far too gleeful about her less than sober state.

“Maybe what’s it to you? Why are you here?” Had she already asked that? Had he answered?

“To help you clean up after your party.”

He made the statement so matter of fact and with such confidence that in her less than straight state of mind she just took him at his word, never questioning his answer.

“Oh, okay.”

Walking around him and into her house she made her way towards her kitchen stopping to whirl around, which was not the best idea, when she heard a clearing throat behind her. When the room finally stopped spinning, and her feet stopped swaying, she found that there at the threshold stood her little helper. How was he going to help her from out there she wondered vaguely with no real answer coming to mind, so she did the smart thing and asked someone who was less drunk than she was.

“How are you going to help me from out there?”

“I cannot enter without your invitation.”

Again his statement was so matter of fact, with no coercion following it that the invitation just sipped past her lips without her brain even realizing it. The whole time she kept wondering why he didn't have an invite already since he was such a helpful guy.

“Oh, well then, come on in little helper person.”

“Thank you my dear.”

He seemed slightly out of place standing in her predominantly feminine home. She tried to remember if Bill seemed out of place there as well but couldn’t seem to keep the line of thought in her mind. Once it was gone she couldn’t be bothered to try and get it back either. The only thing on her mind at the moment was how someone so tall could walk around without hitting everything. Again not finding an answer in her gin soaked brain she decided to ask.

“How do you walk around without bumping your head into everything? You’re like ten feet tall.”

“Not quite that tall, and as to how I don’t continuously hit my head that’s simple. Practice.” She seemed to be amusing him, though for the life of her she couldn’t understand why.

Turning once more she shrugged her shoulders dismissing the thought before walking towards the kitchen again. Standing in the doorway she surveyed the damage and had to admit it wasn’t really all the bad. Mainly it was just empty bottles littering the counter tops that needed to be thrown away and four empty pizza boxes. Beyond that it was just five plates and twice as many glasses. She tried to remember why there were so many glasses when there had only been five people but again the answer was elusive.

Feeling Eric move to stand directly behind her she let her body fall back slightly until she was flush against him so that this time when she tilted her head back she wouldn’t fall over. Tilting her head back she looked up into his blue eyes that were alight with laughter. What he found so amusing she couldn’t quite figure out, but  
whatever it was must have been hilarious for even that much of his emotion to show through.

“Hi.” That hadn’t been what she’d intended to say, but it was all that her foggy brain could come up with.

“Hello again, shall we get started?”

“Okay.” Even to her own ears she sounded petulant like a child who’d just been told they couldn’t have any desert until after dinner. Even though she knew the mess wasn’t that bad and it wouldn’t take more than twenty minutes to clean for some reason the thought of starting the mundane task seemed daunting. Moving towards the sink she began to push up her sleeves determined to walk a straight line.

When he’d arrived at Sookie’s home Eric had been expecting to find her alone. He’d been informed of Bill’s departure early that evening and had made his way to her doorstep hoping to be able to strengthen their tenuous friendship without Bill’s interference. When he’d arrived however he’d found her surrounded by her friends who were all getting steadily more intoxicated. At first he’d started to turn and leave her to her merriment, but their antics had caught and held his attention. He’d been disappointed when Sookie hadn’t participated in the stripper portion of the evening but he had learned a few things about her during the delightful game I Never that they played.

When he’d realized that this party wasn’t a sleepover he’d decided to press his luck, and what luck it was. She’d been so smashed that when he’d offered to help with the cleanup she’d just invited him in like it was no big thing. While he wasn’t looking forward to any form of manual labor he found he would do far worse if it meant spending time with her. When she’d leaned her body fully into his he had been torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to groan. She was so lush and soft he remembered every curve of her body from their future encounter.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, which would quickly lead to disaster when he was trying to build her trust in him, he moved to stand beside her at the sink. He watched as she stared grabbing glasses placing them in the sink of soapy water, transfixed by the way the bubbles clung to her hands. She began to hum as she soaped up the dishes and handed them to him to rinse, while he freely admitted that he knew nothing about domestic chores he was fairly certain that she wasn’t doing things exactly right. He would correct her or try to fix things but he wouldn’t even know where to begin. Conversation would be easier, and he noticed that a drunken Sookie was an honest Sookie.

“Sookie, why isn’t Bill here helping you?”

“He went to New Orleans again on ‘vampire business’ Nah.”

When she’d spoken of vampire business she’d moved her hands so wildly during her air quotes that she flung soap bubbles on her face. Reaching over with his clean hands he brushed them away taking time to linger over her lips. He watched her try to scowl but not quite pull it off, and it was so cute.

“Hey, now don’t you try any funny stuff mister. I’m not having any of that while Bill is away.”

“So you’ll have when Bill gets back?” He couldn’t resist teasing her, she was delightful like this.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“I know nothing of the kind lover. I am not the mind reader here, I can only guess at your meaning from the words that come out of your delectable mouth.”

He watched her place her hands on her hips and get ready to yell at him. It was a stance he was quite familiar with since she seemed to yell at him more often than not.

“You make me so…so…”

Her booze addled mind tried to come up with the right word unsuccessfully being the helpful guy he was he decided to supply her with one.

“Horny?”

“Ohhhh!”

Without warning she reached out and grabbed the spray nozzle from the back of the sink and sprayed water right in his face. Since he’d been about to reply to her scream of indignation she’d gotten a fair amount in his mouth. Turning his head to the side he spit out the water and when he turned his head back to reprimand her childish behavior he found her doubled over with laughter. Well what was good for the goose. Picking up the sprayer from where it hung limply having fallen from her hand when she’d started to laugh he waited for her to look up and squeezed.

Sookie lay in her bed not wanting to open her eyes. Even with them closed her head was splitting and she didn’t want any form of light hitting them. This was why she never drank; the morning after hang over just wasn’t worth the temporary buzz. Deciding to chance it she slowly cracked her eyes open and sure enough the morning sun was just waiting to punish her for her night of revelry. Closing her eyes as far as she could she stumbled to the offending window and jerked the blinds closed. Not having the energy to make her way back to her bed she pressed her back against the wall and just let her legs give out sliding slowly down to the cold hardwood floor.

Thinking back she tried to remember what all happened the night before. If she had to be on the lookout for embarrassing photos or even more embarrassing footage she wanted to know now so she could come up with a game plan. She remembered everyone showing up, them deciding on their drink of choice, ordering the pizza’s , the stripper contest that she thankfully had not participated in, everyone going home and… Her eyes shot open in horror Eric. 

She’d invited Eric into her home! Even worse she was fairly certain that she’d sprayed him in the face with water. Oh no, what was she going to do? He wasn’t exactly her friend, but he wasn’t really an enemy either, so she couldn’t just let her horrid behavior stand. She had to make a gesture of apology, just saying it wouldn’t be enough for this one. Saying the words was for if you said something hurtful while you were drunk, if you sprayed someone in the face with water the morning after rules were a little more complex.

Thinking about it as hard as she could with her skull splitting apart she came up with one possible solution. Grabbing her cellphone from her nightstand she dialed the number to Fangtasia. She knew he wouldn’t be awake yet but there would be people there answering the phones for different reasons, she would just leave a message with one of them to give to Eric when he came in after sunset.

“Hello, this is Fangtasia where all your bloody dreams come true. How may I help you?” 

She’d been hoping she would get Ginger, but she didn’t recognize this woman’s voice at all.

“Yes, I’d like to leave a message for Eric Northman.”

Before she could go any further she was rudely interrupted by the anonymous girl. Today was just not her day at all.

“I’m sorry but vermin aren’t permitted to leave messages for the Master. Goodbye!”

Just like that she was listening to a dial tone. Alright so not very friendly during the day, good to know, she’d wait a little while before trying again. Hopefully next time  
she’d get Ginger.

Getting dressed proved to be difficult to do with her eyes closed, but she managed. Finally after about the fourth cup of coffee she began to feel like herself again. 

Around noon she tried Fangtasia again while she was running around trying to find her car keys so she could get started with her day. She had the day off from Merlotte’s but she still had a few errands to run.

“Fangtsia the bar with a bite!”

Thank god she was talking to Ginger. There was something she never thought she’d say even just to herself.

“Ginger hi it's Sookie. Listen can you give Eric a message for me when he gets in, can you tell him to please call me whenever he gets a minute tonight?”

“Sure thing sugar, anything else?”

“No that was it, thanks for your help.”

Finally finding her keys that had somehow migrated to the freezer she made her way out into the world to tackle her less than stellar day head on.

After four hours of “tackling the day” she felt completely drained. The hangover headache from hell she’d thought she’d beaten into submission had only been playing possum, now it was back for revenge. Sitting in a café in Shreveport with her head in her hands she cursed Gin with all her might. 

“You look like you could use this.”

Looking up, then up again, she found a tall dark haired mountain man standing in front of her table holding a glass of questionable content.

“What is it?”

“The best hangover cure you could get.”

Closing her eyes for a moment she reached out to his mind to see if he was telling the truth and found his thoughts very murky. While she could get a little of his intent and a word here and there his thoughts weren’t just pouring into her mind like most people. In fact his mind kind of reminded her of Sam, which meant one thing, Shifter of some kind. Reading that at least his intent wasn’t bad, held a hand out for the tall glass of muck and gestured for him to sit. It would be rude of her to just send him on his way after all. Taking a sip she repressed her shudder of revulsion as best she could and finally looked the kind stranger straight in the eyes.

“I’m Sookie by the way.”

“Hello Sookie, I’m Alcide it’s nice to meet you.”

Smiling she shook the hand he held out to her, maybe her day wasn’t all that bad after all.

The second Eric entered Fangtasia the new girl, Olivia, came swanning up to him trying to catch his attention. The whole reason he hired her was because her blond locks reminded him so much of Sookie that if he took her from behind he could fantasize that she was Sookie. Unfortunately since he’d taken her to his office for a feed and fuck several times since she’d joined the staff now she thought he favored her or something. Her attitude with the rest of his employees was beginning to become a problem and he once again thought about just firing her. After, he promised himself, after Sookie became his was soon enough to get rid of the pale imitation standing before him. He brushed her off and made his way back to his office. 

He’d almost made it to the door when Ginger called out to him. God she was annoying and tended to grate on his nerves but she was an efficient worker who did as she was told so he gritted his teeth and turned towards her.

“Yes, Ginger?”

“Master, Sookie Stackhouse called during the day and left a message asking that you call her back whenever you have a moment.”

“Thank you Ginger dear.”

Without another word he turned away and walked swiftly into his office closing the door behind him with a little more force than necessary. He tried to come up with a reason behind the call, but the possibilities were too numerous to count. She could wish to apologize for her behavior, or reprimand him for his own. Sitting at his desk he knew there was really only one way to find out for sure.

_“Hello?”_

“Sookie, I received your message from Ginger. What is so important?”

_“Eric, hi I uh, well that is I just wanted to umm… apologize for the way I behaved with you last night. I shouldn’t have sprayed you with water or really any of it. I thought about a way to maybe make it up to you if you’re interested.”_ She sounded so nervous he could clearly imagine her standing there with her phone, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth.

“I’m listening.”

This was a new development in all his recent dealing with the delectable Miss Stackhouse she’d never apologized to him. He wondered what she’d come up with to say she was sorry.

_“Well, you see Bill and I were supposed to go to this movie premiere tomorrow and since he won’t be in town I wasn’t planning on going so I thought maybe I could give the tickets to you as an apology gift.”_

Thinking it over quickly he came up with the perfect way to turn this to his advantage, and hopefully gain another foothold in her life.

“I will only accept the tickets and your apology if you go with me. They are your tickets after all and I would feel bad if you missed something you so obviously wanted to do because of me.”

Holding the breathe he didn’t need he waited for her reply. 

_“Fine, it’s a midnight showing so I’ll meet you there at eleven and we’ll go.”_

“I can hardly wait.”

With that they both hung up and he closed his eyes to savor his victory. She would be his! Standing up he walked to the door flinging it open with enough force to put a dent in the wall behind it.

“Olivia!”

Hanging up the phone after talking to Eric Sookie wondered again if she was doing the right thing. Yes she’d behaved badly the other night but wouldn’t going with him to an event she and Bill had planned to go to be a betrayal? She didn’t know what to do! When he phone rang she glanced down half expecting it to be Eric again and groaned. Today was not her day.

“Bill!”

_“Hello, sweetheart, how was your day?”_

“Fine, you know same old same old.”


	6. True Colors All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Sookie go on their "date" that's not a date and Sookie has life problems that Eric wants to help her with.

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/future%20with%20me/chapter%206.jpg.html)

  
  


She was late! She’d invited him to the premiere and she was late. Running as fast as she could in three inch heels she dodged passed people down the crowded side walk. Seeing the theatre just up ahead she ducked in to see Eric waiting next to the ticket takers booth. Smiling slightly she ran her fingers through her hair to try and tame it from her from her mad dash before making her way to him.

“Eric!” For a moment she thought she saw something close to relief flash across his face.

“Sookie, right on time.”

“Actually I’m late but thanks for that. Sorry, I’ll explain after the movie. Shall we?”

As they took their seats in the dark theatre she thought momentarily about Bill before pushing those thoughts aside. She would have fun tonight!

Eric sat beside his future lover and tried to dispel the feeling of unease that had grown within him with every minute that had passed since the appointed time of their… outing. He could admit if only to himself that he had been worried that she may have changed her mind about forgiving him. 

As the movie started he paid little attention to it far more fascinated by Sookie’s reactions than anything playing out on the screen. Her emotions and reactions ran the gambit from laughter to tears and everything in between. She was very expressive. Two hours later when the lights finally went up again he had to fight the feeling of disappointment that threatened to overwhelm him. He had so enjoyed just being able to watch her that he didn’t want it to end. As they strolled across the lobby to the door he thought frantically of an excuse to stay in her company.

“The café around the corner serves True Blood if you would like to give me that explanation.” He watched as confusion was replaced by understanding and then amusement in her eyes.

“Sounds good to me.” It sounded good to him to. The walk over was uneventful and peaceful. Something that could rarely be said when the two of them were together. Once they sat at their table and ordered, he could stomach that vile brew if it would help him gain the future he saw, he calmly waited for her explanation.

“So a pipe in my basement burst. That would have been bad enough but I would have been on time, but it somehow knocked out my power. Just my luck right. I was late so that some creepy electrician could tell me I couldn’t get my power back until tomorrow.”

There were several ways he could react to this news. He would try the one he wanted the most and work from there.

“I have a spare bedroom if you need a place to stay.” He tried to remain casual, no pressure. 

Sookie knew she should say no. Bill wouldn’t be happy if she stayed with Eric. She had been planning to stay at Bill’s, but his house kind of creeped her out when Bill was away. It felt almost like staying in your grandparent’s house while they’re away. Afraid to touch anything because you know that if you do there’s a very good chance you’ll be scolded for it when they get back and see that things are slightly out of place. Eric had behaved the entire night, even though he hadn’t watched a second of the movie. And she could admit if only to herself that she was more than a little curious about where a thousand year old Viking slept when given the choice.

“That sounds nice thanks.” She could tell she’d surprised him. He’d expected her to say no. Some small part of her rejoiced. How many people could say they could surprise someone like Eric? Not many she would wager. Taking a small sip of her coffee she started to make a mental list of all the things she needed to do before the night was through.

Pulling into his driveway Eric wished that Sookie was sitting next to him in his car so he could see her first reaction to his home, but she’d had a point. She needed her car to be able to go home during the day tomorrow and deal with everything, plus she had work at that Shifters bar. While he knew he would share many firsts with Sookie soon enough he found he wanted to experience them all with her and resented being robbed of this one.

Sookie had a hard time closing her mouth, but she finally managed it. His home was magnificent at night; she couldn’t wait to see it during the day. It wasn’t the huge mansion she’d been expecting, but it was a good bit larger than her own home or even Bills. What caught her attention and held it were the beautiful stain glass windows that held every color she had ever seen. Getting out of her little yellow car, which looked a bit out of place, she grabbed her overnight bag out of the backseat and slowly walked towards Eric.

“What do you think of my home?”

“Wow, seems inadequate, but it’s the only word that comes to mind. I love the windows.”

The windows? Most people would mention the size, the design, or the grounds but not Sookie. He should learn to always expect the unexpected with her. Opening the door he bowed slightly before gesturing for her to enter ahead of him. The look on her face as she took in every detail of his home nearly made up for not seeing her initial reaction to it, nearly. As he led her up the spiral staircase to her room he took pleasure in her stunned silence. 

He was a collector of beautiful things and his home reflected that.

“This is your room Sookie.”

He’d had the room redecorated to be “her” room the day after they were shown their futures. It was a room that at a glance would seem decorated for just anyone who happened to use it, but closer inspection would show how much care was taken with it. The bedspread and matching sheets were her favorite color. The walls were painted to match the exact shade of her warm eyes. A million other things proclaimed this room as hers. Her expression of awe and wonder made it absolutely worth it. 

“What would you like to do until time for you to go to sleep?” He knew what he’d prefer but he was trying very hard to behave himself. He needed to be the perfect gentleman if he wanted his future with her.

“Hmmm, do you play chess?”

“Of course.” What strategist did not?

They played six games of chess. He won the first game, to which she cried best two out of three. She won the second and he the third. When she won the first game of their second set he cried the same, which had her responding ‘screw that you lost’. He couldn’t help but laugh at that. She had relented of course once he appealed to her sense of fair play. Of course he’d paid so little attention to the actual game by that point she’d won all three games before going to her room gloating all the way.

Sookie woke to a beautiful light filled room. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Once she did she couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at her lips. She packed quickly checking to see she had a little time before the electrician got to her house. Jogging out to her car she turned back a moment only to catch her breathe. The sunlight was captured in the stained glass making all the colors look like dancing flame. Quickly snapping a picture with her phone she headed home. 

After getting a mind numbing estimate from the electrician she sat at her laptop and uploaded her pictures of Eric’s windows. She e-mailed them to him thinking he should see what his home looked like in the sun. It was pure magic.

Bill could barely restrain his smile of satisfaction as he stopped in Merlotte's parking lot. He was now Investigator of Area Five, just one step below Eric. They were still not equals but when he’s explained everything to Sophie-Anne she'd given him his new status with the strict instructions to bring the girl to heel soon. Now he had the standing necessary to block Eric's pursuit of Sookie.

Walking into the disgusting bar owned by the equally disgusting shifter his darling claimed as a friend he spotted his love immediately. He moved towards her intending to share the news of their good fortune when he caught a familiar scent coming from her, Eric. Grabbing her arm without a word he dragged her outside. Once away from the vermin that frequented the establishment where she worked he turned to her.

"Bill what the Hell!"

"Why do you smell like Eric?" He would have an explanation, and he would have it now!

"How dare you drag me out of a public place, where I work, and make demands of me. You need to get control of yourself. Now I'm going back to work, my shift ends at two, we can continue this conversation then at my home if you want." As she tried to walk passed him he grabbed her arm again to stop her. She would answer him. Now!

Sookie looked down at the restraining hand on her arm in disbelief.

"Bill what are you doing? Let go of me this minute!"

"Answer my question Sookie. Why do you smell like him!?" His fangs had dropped down in his fury, which just worked to raise her own. How dare he!

"Fine if you must know I spent the night at his place." She didn't enlighten him to the reasons and he didn't ask. For a second as she watched rage darken his features she was truly afraid of him.

"You did what!"

"Let go of me Bill! You're my boyfriend, not my husband, and after tonight you're not even that anymore." As she finished her little tirade Sam came bursting out the door with his shot gun.

"I believe she told you to let go of her Bill."

She saw the moment of indecision flit across his eyes. That one moment when he thought about just killing Sam and it turned her blood to ice. He tossed her arm away from him in disgust before he sped away. Hugging her arms to her for a moment she looked into Sam's sympathetic eyes with tears filling her own. How had she never seen that side of Bill before?

Bill paced the small confines of his living room trying to calm down. He knew he'd overreacted and damaged his relationship with Sookie, but he would work things out with her. He had to, she was his. He would not allow Eric to take her from him.

Sookie sped down the road towards her house dreaming about a nice hot bubble bath, she deserved it after tonight. She still couldn't understand what had gotten into Bill. Catching a glimpse of something in her headlights she slammed on the breaks. What the...

"Eric?" What was he doing out her without a shirt?


End file.
